Running in fear
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Kagome has dissapeared into the feudal era, what is wrong? What is she running from? I dont own inuyasha but wish i did!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had been gone for almost 8 months now. Inuyasha had looked everywhere for her, even her own time, but her mother said kagome only came home for a single night before going back through the well, giving her a final goodbye hug and kiss. She said kagome appeared to be distraught but she refused to talk about it. Inuyasha had been going village to village hoping to hear a rumor about a woman traveling alone, but had no luck. Until tonight.

He walked among the villagers and listened to their conversations, pausing as they occasionally told him and the others about a young girl they had taken in for the night before she set off again. From what they were saying though, this woman was heavy with child. Inuyasha sighed in disappointment as he continued walking. Sango however, stopped. "Inuyasha..." she said slowly, "how do you know this is not kagome we are hearing about? You two were mates is it possible-" she trailed off as he turned to face her. He looked hurt. "Sango, if it is her, why did she leave me? Especially with my pup?" "Maybe she is scared inuyasha. Maybe she is afraid of your reaction." He thought on this for a moment before turning to the villager that had mentioned the girl. "Hey, what did this girl look like?" He asked the woman who thought for a moment, "well she was heavy with child, but not eating like she should, you could tell from her face. She was beautiful though. She had brown eyes and hair like a raven. She really cares about her child though, that much was apparent by talking to her. Though she was always afraid of being followed. She only stayed for the night and took off early in the morning." Inuyasha drew in a shocked gasp as he realized there was no mistaking the girl was his kagome. He felt relieved that she was near but hurt that she was fleeing him with his pup. She was putting herself and their pup in danger, and he could not waste any more time trying to find her. The one thing worrying him was how the villager had said, 'heavy with child but not eating enough' . Didn't kagome know that she needed to eat to stay strong for the pup? Or was she that upset and scared of him that she couldn't eat? He felt sango and miroku place their hands on his shoulders as he realized he was crying. "Cmon inuyasha, lets go find her and you can make things right." Miroku smiled down at him as they continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was sitting by the river, having just made camp for the night. She was determined to eat dinner then rest for a few hours before taking off again. She wasn't even sure herself why she was running, her fear dominating all other logical thoughts. She was so afraid of what inuyasha would do or think when he found out that she kept automatically running when she was afraid he would find her. She never stayed in the same spot, always moving, and it was wearing her out. She knew that eventually she would be unable to keep going, her instincts wanting her to go somewhere safe to get ready to deliver. In other words, to kaede. She fought it as long as she could the last few months, but she finally realized, as she was looking at the river, she had to go back. Even if it was just to deliver and run again, she wanted to be with kaede and the villagers, where she felt like she was home. She got up suddenly, all thought of sleeping gone, as she turned back to the direction she had came from. She just had to see the others, if only for a moment, before she started her new life. She started walking with purpose in her heart, determined to make it back in time.

Inuyasha and the others had followed kagomes scent to the river, when he suddenly stopped, looking around. He froze for a moment, sniffing the air. "She turned around. She just left a few hours ago! Shes heading to the village!" His spirits lifted, hoping she was coming back to him. Then they sank again as he realized if she wanted to see him she would have waited for him here, she obviously knew he was following her. He tried to hide the hurt as he told the others, "Cmon guys lets go!" Sango and miroku nodded, following in his wake, thankful that Kagome was so far unhurt.

Kagome had walked for a long time now, and was exhausted when she finally saw the village she loved. She snuck up to miroku and sangos hut, hoping to get a glimpse of them, but realizing their hut was vacant. Apparently they were helping inuyasha look for her. She knew shippo was away for fox training, so the only other person she could see without alerting inuyasha was kaede. She knew kaede could keep a secret. Kaede looked up as kagome entered into her hut, embracing her in a hug and crying, "kagome! Oh kagome ye are safe!" She sobbed as she held kagome to her, making kagome cry as well. They stayed like that for a while, until kaede finally pulled away to get a good look at her. "Is this why ye ran child?" She asked as she took in kagomes big belly "yes kaede" she nodded, "please dont tell Inuyasha. Is there any where nearby i can stay until the baby comes? That inuyasha wont find?" Kaede thought for a moment, "there be a cave nearby, and i can use some herbs and sutras to hide ye scent. I can't guarantee anything though child." Kagome nodded and accepted the offer, grateful to be back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the others made it back to the village and went to see kaede. Inuyasha almost literally tore her door down to see if kagome was there. "Oi! Kaede! Where did kagome go! I know she was here!" Kaede looked up at inuyasha, seeing his fear and his hurt, wishing she had not made the promise to kagome not to tell. "I was sworn to secrecy inuyasha. I cannot break my word." He gazed into her eyes, showing her his fear and love for kagome. "At least tell me this kaede...is she okay?" Kaede realized she would not be breaking her promise if she was only telling him kagomes well being. "She is not very healthy inuyasha. She is much too thin for her current...condition..." she paused, not knowing if inuyasha was aware of kagomes pregnancy yet, "she is in bad shape, thankfully i had some herbs here to help her, but she is still not where she needs to be. I did all that she would let me do. Just know that she is safe now, and i am keeping an eye on her." Kaede was surprised as inuyasha suddenly swept her into a hug. She was even more surprised when he started sobbing on her shoulder. "Thank you kaede...for taking care of her. Please let me know if there is anything i can do to help you with her. She won't let me near her, but i can gather you herbs for her and the pup." Kaede patted him on the back as she replied "thank ye inuyasha, and i will try to convince her to see ye. I'm sure she is just scared of ye being angry at her. She does love the child though inuyasha, you should see her when she thinks she is alone, talking it, calling it her little inuyasha, telling it how much she loves its father. Give her time inuyasha, she will realize ye will not be angry." Inuyasha nodded and walked out of the hut, going to sit by his tree.

Inuyasha gathered food and herbs for kagome and the pup through kaede, following her to the cave kagome was in, hoping to get a glimpse of her. It seemed, however, she was well protected, for he could hear her once in a while and tried to talk to her, she seemed unable to hear him or was unwilling to let him know she could. He sat outside every day, talking to her through the cave, telling her how much he wished he could see her, not caring if she could hear or not.

Kagome indeed heard him talking to her, he would say how much he loved her and wanted to hold her, and he eventually talked about how he knew she was pregnant with his pup and how happy he was. This brought tears to her eyes as she heard the hurt in his voice that she was afraid of him. She sighed, making up her mind, and went to the cave entrance. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he gave a jump of surprise, his surprise quickly changing to happiness as he took her sight in. She was finally filling out correctly thanks to kaede and her herbs and food. He took her in his arms and held her, both crying into each other. "Im so sorry inuyasha-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha stopped her. "It doesn't matter now kagome, you're here and that's all that matters." He pulled her into a kiss, slightly stroking her stomach. "I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and inuyasha decided to make the cave their own home, it was more suited to them than a hut. Inuyasha was thrilled to finally have kagome back and to be able to see his pup growing inside her. They made their way to kaedes hut to visit with the others since kagome hadn't been able to see them since she got back. Sango enfolded her in a hug as she came near. "Kagome, im so glad you are okay." Miroku started to hug her as well but was stopped by a feral growl from inuyasha. Sango looked sheepish "sorry miroku i forgot to tell you that demons do not let other males near their mates when they are so vulnerable like this. Its nothing personal on his part." Miroku sighed and stepped away, causing inuyasha to stop growling and put his arm around kagome. "Why can shippo touch her then?" He huffed as the mentioned fox demon carefully ran to her and hugged her. "Inuyasha apparently thinks of shippo as their own child, since kagome has raised him these past few years. He is no threat to her in his eyes." Miroku accepted defeat, not wanting to be mauled by inuyasha, and helped kaede get dinner ready. The hut was full of happy celebration that night, everyone glad to have kagome back and to remark on her belly and to rub it. "Ooh! I felt it kick!" Sango squealed as her hand laid on Kagome's belly. Inuyasha placed his hand where hers was a moment before and he felt a powerful kick as well. His eyes grew impossibly soft as he looked down at kagome and her stomach. The others quickly excused themselves to give them privacy as inuyasha leaned his ears over her to see if he could hear anything. He was greeted by a heartbeat but something was off about it. He called for kaede, his worry back as he asked her to listen to Kagome's stomach. Kaede nodded and leaned down to kagome, her ear over her belly. Her eyes widened as she realized what inuyasha had heard. This was not going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5- authors note

I hope everyone enjoys this and if anyone wants me to keep going i will just let me know! I appreciate you all reading my story!

Love,

Lady tashimaru


	6. Chapter 6

Kaede pulled inuyasha outside the hut. "I will not put this lightly inuyasha, this may not end well." "Whats wrong with it kaede?" Inuyasha asked her, his fear rising. "You heard it inuyasha. There is a problem with the heartbeat. It should not be skipping like this. There is a problem with the childs heart. I cannot say for sure if it will fix itself or the child will be born with problems...or if the child will even survive at all. I'm so sorry inuyasha." She said softly as she started to cry. Inuyasha stared blankly at her for a moment before running off. He mentally yelled at himself as he ran. 'This is all my god damn fault! I cant even take care of my own pup! Im useless. My pup is dying because im just a filthy half-breed! I was not worthy to be with kagome, and now our pup is paying the price.' He stopped in front of the god tree and looked up at it, suddenly yelling "what the hell did i do to deserve this!? What did kagome or the pup do to deserve this!? This isn't fair! Kill me instead you kami bastard!" He slammed his head into the tree over and over again, trying to punish himself for dooming his child. He suddenly stopped, sinking to his knees and sobbing. "Please, please dont take my pup...havent i suffered enough?"

Kagome had came outside when inuyasha ran off, and after a brief explanation from kaede, she ran after him as fast as she was able. She came upon him as he started yelling at the tree. She ran up to him and held him in her arms, trying to soothe him. "Its all my fault kagome...I'm so sorry..." "its not your fault inuyasha! These things just happen! Dont blame yourself for something you cant help! You are not a filthy half-breed i love you inuyasha, i dont care if you're human, hanyou, or demon! All we can do now is hope that the pup will be okay and just keep hoping." She held him closer as his sobs subsided. He placed his hands on her stomach to feel the kicks again that gave him hope. They sat like that for a while, just holding each other, and praying to kami that their child would be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha was still upset that his pup may not survive but did as kagome said and prayed to kami every day to let his child be alright. He didn't have much faith, since kami had not been kind to him so far, but continued to pray anyway. Kagome was taking it easy at kaedes orders, hoping the rest would help its chances. Inuyasha just kept repeating over and over as he prayed, 'please, not my pup. I'll do anything if you let my pup live.'

Sango and miroku were trying to get inuyasha out of his depression, talking to him about anything and everything throughout the day. It made him feel a little better to know they were trying to help. Sango turned to miroku one day and said desperately, Isn't there anything we can do?" Miroku sighed and shook his head, "we just have to trust in kami no matter what happens, it all happens for a reason.

Kagome sat in the cave, stroking her stomach and talking to it, when inuyasha walked in and heard her. "If you can hear me little one, your daddy is really worried about you. I am too for that matter...i just want you to know that i love you, no matter what. We are eager to meet you, no matter what happens...i can't help but think...maybe this is my fault...maybe if i didnt try to run, you wouldn't be having these problems? Maybe i overdid myself and hurt you in the process..." she started sobbing into her hands "im so sorry! Please forgive me! I just want to hold you in my arms and you be alright!" Inuyasha ran to her and took her in his arms, soothing her as she did for him, saying "kagome, it's not your fault either. You said this stuff just happens, right? Maybe it will all be okay in the end. You didnt do anything wrong!" They fell asleep holding each other, their hands entwined on top of her belly.

Kaede sighed as she looked into the fire. She had always wanted them to be happy together and now that they were, this had to happen. She often wondered why kami had such a twisted sense of humor. She looked around at the herbs she had placed around her hut to hopefully help the child survive. She started crying again as she thought of the possible heartbreak ahead. Kagome had become a daughter to her, and she thought of the child as her grandchild already. She was determined to do everything in her power to help the child live.


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed quickly, the village atmosphere worried and suspenseful. The villagers all loved kagome as their own, and were upset to hear about the news of the child. They all prayed for her, every day without fail.

Kagome was having trouble walking around and inuyasha stayed by her side, finally telling her to remain in the cave so she would not get hurt. Kagome had been in the cave for three days and was getting stir crazy. She knew that if she tried to leave however, inuyasha was standing at the entrance and would make her turn back around. She was feeling particularly uncomfortable today, and was getting worried when she did not feel any kicks for a few hours. She finally got up the courage to call to inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" She shouted out, hoping he was still outside. "Whats wrong kagome?" He shouted as he ran in, "are you okay? Is the pup okay?" "I dont know inuyasha...i cant feel any kicking, it hasn't kicked all day." Inuyasha jumped up and shouted "just stay still kagome im going after kaede!" He thought to himself as he ran, 'please don't let the pup already be...no! It has to be okay! I wont let it die!'

Kaede looked up at inuyasha as he ran into her hut, she didn't need him to say anything she could tell by the look on his face that something bad had happened. She gathered her herbs and followed him back. "What happened inuyasha?" She asked as they ran toward the cave. "Kagome said the pup hasn't kicked today!" Kaede felt her heart break as she realized what it meant. She found kagome up against a wall, and she looked like she was in pain. "Inuyasha, i need water and blankets. Now." "Whats going on kaede?" Inuyasha asked as he did what she asked. "Kagome is in labor, inuyasha." Inuyasha panicked as kaede got ready. "Why kaede? It's too early!" Kaede looked up at inuyasha and told him, not wanting to give him false hope, "the child has passed on inuyasha, and kagomes body is letting it go." Inuyasha just stared for a moment before he sat down next to kagome and held her hand, fearing that if he let go, his sanity would break as well. Kaede walked kagome through the labor, never leaving her. After two hours, kagome gave birth. It was a girl with black hair and black dog ears, her eyes closed, not moving. Kaede handed the child to kagome so she could see her. Kagome cried as she held her, finally motioning to inuyasha to hold her. Inuyasha took the child in his arms and wept.


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha finally gave her one last kiss as he started to hand her back to kagome. Thats when he paused. He thought he heard a snuffle. He shook his head, thinking he was going crazy, and started to hand her to kagome again. He heard the sound again. Suddenly, the baby took in a breath and let out a wail. Inuyasha thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He held her, crying with her, as his relief flooded over him. His pup was alive. He finally handed her to kagome, who was also crying and they saw her open her eyes. She had golden eyes like her father.

Kaede sighed in relief as she saw the happy family before her. She thanked kami that everything was alright. She checked the baby as she was in Kagome's arms, even her heartbeat was now strong. At kagomes request, she let sango and miroku in to see the baby, shippo trailing after them, looking worried. Kagome beckoned to shippo, holding him in her arms as well, finally feeling like her family was finally whole.

They named the child machiko, since she was indeed a 'lucky child'.

The villagers came by to offer their congratulations that afternoon, happy that inuyasha had finally found a family to call his own. Inuyasha knew that the peace would not last forever. Naraku was still out there somewhere, and now he was even more determined to defeat him. For now, though, naraku would have to wait. He had a daughter to spoil.


	10. Chapter 10-authors note

**i hope you guys liked this, i might actually be adding on to this story, if enough people want me to keep going.**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


End file.
